


Of Binding and its Downsides

by Cubi



Series: Trans reader [4]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character, trans reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cubi/pseuds/Cubi
Summary: Request: hi! i dont know if you’re still taking requests, but if so could I request a Peter Parker x ftm reader imagine? just some fluff maybe where reader is feeling a little dysphoric and Peter reassures him and calls him handsome? Thank you!
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Series: Trans reader [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1229624
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Of Binding and its Downsides

Peter and you were hanging out at your home. He was going through his notes, studying for a test and you were reading fics.

You had been wearing your binder for two days in a row, even sleeping in it, and only taking it off to shower. It had started to hurt at the end of the first day and now the pain was almost unbearable but the dysphoria kept nagging at you. You couldn’t help but squirm often and Peter noticed. He kept seeing you try to adjust your binder discreetly. 

“Take it off, (Y/N).”

“No, I’m fine, really.” You answered while adjusting the binder _once again._

“No, you’re not. I’m serious, babe, you are starting to look pale.”

“I’d rather be in pain than to be aware of _them_. It’s just… wrong.”

“Hey, look at me.” He waited until you did so. “You are my handsome boyfriend and I know how much you hate your chest, but listen to me. You’re no less of a man for it. If you keep the binder on, not only you risk hurting your ribs, the pain will also keep reminding you why it’s there. So, go take the binder off,” he took off his hoodie, “and put this on. You know how much I like it when you wear my clothes.”

He had a point and you knew it. You smiled slightly, stood up and took his hoodie.

“Thank you, Peter.”

“Yeah, yeah, but where’s my kiss?” He looked up at you grinning. You flicked his nose.

“If by the time I return you’ve got Netflix on, maybe you’ll get it.”

Next thing you heard was his notes falling on the floor and what sounded like the remote falling too.


End file.
